


Diria-te

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Gen, Sisters
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Talvez teria-te perguntado também se fosses pelo menos um pouco orgulhosa de mim, a temer a resposta que ia seguir, consciente do facto que para ti eu sempre ia ficar-me a pequena Cissy que contentou-se do que o destino pôs no seu caminho.





	Diria-te

**Diria-te**

Teria tido coisas de dizer-te.

Teria-te dito que odiei-te e amei-te, que foste a irmã pior e a melhor.

Teria-te dito que muitas vezes sonhei de livrar-me da tua tomada em mim, e que quando aconteceu mesmo senti-me como pedida num mundo de que não sabia absolutamente nada, porque não tinha os teus olhos a filtra-lo para mim.

Ia lembrar-te de quando estava só uma criança, de quando gostavas jogar comigo e mesmo com Andromeda, quando deixava-te envolver nas nossas conversas muitas vezes demasiado infantis.

Ia descrever-te o horror que senti a ver mudar o teu olhar da noite para o dia quando conheceste o Lorde das Trevas.

Depois provavelmente ia contar-te algo de mim e da minha existência inútil, a falar sem parar para não dar-te o tempo de descrever-me a tua vida. Não ia suporta-lo, e sabias-o bem. Aliás, de alguma maneira estranha, sempre tentaste de proteger-me do que fazias, porque ainda que fosses feira, nunca teria querido que eu também fizesse parte dele.

Teria-te dito como recusava o rótulo de ‘loucura’ que com frequência davam-te, embora consciente que podia também ser a nua e crua verdade.

Teria-te dito que muitas vezes sonhei a nossa família como estava outrora, quando não havia guerra, morte e sangue a separar-nos, a tornar-nos escravas de ideais mais altos que, no entanto, não pertenciam-nos.

Talvez teria-te perguntado também se fosses pelo menos um pouco orgulhosa de mim, a temer a resposta que ia seguir, consciente do facto que para ti eu sempre ia ficar-me a pequena Cissy que contentou-se do que o destino pôs no seu caminho.

E por último teria-te dito que sentia a tua falta, Bella, e que para sempre vou senti-la.

Depois ia parar de falar, e ia a começar a chorar a tua morte.

Não ia chorar o falecimento da Devoradora da Morte.

Ia chorar pela despedida a uma irmã.


End file.
